Dunkelheit
by Liesselchen
Summary: Yihaaa nen 2. Chap... Ginny wurde von Harry verletzt und ein gewisser Slytherin macht nach und nach Andeutungen, später ein Angebot, wo sie nicht weiß, ob sie es auschlagen kann..Jule ist, wie immer meine BetaMauZ
1. Default Chapter

Sie ging durch den menschenleeren Gang, rannte fast.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich, sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und guckte, ob jemand Verdächtigtes im Gang war.

Dann drang ein leises Flüstern an ihr Ohr

‚Warte Weasley...'

Er war also hier. Wusste er ihr Geheimnis? Sie blickte zu ihm.

‚Ich weiß, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast. Und das du uns alle verraten hast. Nicht besonders clever.'

Er wusste es also wirklich.

Er sah sie aus kalten Augen an. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Hatte doch stets gelernt, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Dem Feind immer direkt anzublicken.

‚Ich bin wenigstens nicht so feige, und gehe meinem Schicksal aus dem Weg. Ich weiß was gut für mich ist.' zischte sie gefährlich leise zurück.

‚Du nennst es Feigheit?!' höhnte er. ‚Ich laufe ihr nicht nach. Hab längst begriffen, dass man nicht von ihr profitieren kann. Du bist einfach nur zu naiv Kleinweasley.'

‚Was meinst du?' sie wurde nervös wenn er in ihrer Nähe war und zudem auch noch irritiert. Er sprach immer in Rätseln, so dass ihm diese gefrährliche Aura umgab. Ja, sie tate so, als ob sie auf seinen Seiten stünde, tate so, als könnte sie nichts böses tun, keinen Verrat begehen.

‚Du denkst, du wärst ihr überlegen, wenn du dich ihm anschließt. Denkst, sie würde dich brauchen. Aber das stimmt nicht, Virginia.'

Sie wusste sofort, was er meinte.

‚Ich denke keines Falls, dass ich über ihr stünde. Und nur weil ich weiß, was das richtige ist, und die anderen in ihr verderben rennen, so weiß ich auch, dass ich ihre Dienerin bin.'

Er blickte sie kühl an, mit der Maske, die er immer besessen hatte. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie absetzen. Zu gefährlich. Ja, Gefühle waren zu gefährlich. Viele Zauberer hatten das noch nicht erkannt und kämpften daher auch für die falschen Ziele. Stümper.

‚Sie braucht keine Diener. Nicht dich und ihn erst Recht nicht. Hatte nie Diener gebraucht. Sie ist falsch. Eine Illusion für Verlorene, für leichtgläubige Menschen. Sie wickelt euch in ihren Bann. Lässt euch nicht entfliehen. Macht euch von ihr abhängig. Aber in Wirklichkeit kann man euch nur bemitleiden. Habt ihr noch nicht erkannt, dass ihr nicht Herrscher, Besitzer oder Beteiligte seid. Nein ihr seid nicht einmal Diener. Das einzige was ihr seid, ist ein Zweck...'

‚Halt den Mund!' schrie sie ihn, mit Tränen in den Augen an. ‚Du hast keine Ahnung. Ich bin keine Verräterin. Nein, du bist einer Malfoy. Du hast deine eigene Familie verraten und bist auf die falsche Seite gewechselt!'

Mit wehendem Umhang rannte sie den Gang entlang und verschwand in einem andern Flur.

‚Und sie bekommt dich doch Weasley, die Dunkelheit' war das letzt was Draco murmelte.


	2. Rückblende: Wie alles anfing

-Rückblende-

Ginny lief mit Tränen in den Augen durch Hogwarts. Nicht darauf achtend wohin und ob sie jemanden anrempeln könnte.

_Alles unwichtig. Muss hier weg. Wie kann er mir das antun?_

Sie hatte mit Harry gesprochen. Oder besser gesagt, wollte mit Harry sprechen. Nach 6 Jahren unausgesprochener Worte. Das einzige was er jedoch gesagt hatte war soviel wie, ‚Sorry, Ginny. Ich geh mit Cho. Ich liebe dich nicht und ich werde dich nie lieben.'

Das hatte sie getroffen, schwer getroffen.

Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen vom vielen Weinen. Was sollte sie tun? Sie wollte zu Hermione, sich bei ihr ausheulen, doch Hermione hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie grade keine Lust auf Rumgejammer hätte. Sie hätte Hermione so etwas nie zugetraut.

_Und das nennt man beste Freundin? Schönen Dank!_

Hermione hatte eh kaum noch Zeit, seitdem sie mit Ron ausging. Und da war ja dann auch noch die Schule, die sie weiterhin mit Bravour bestehen musste.

Immer noch durch den Gang stolpernd, überlegte sie krampfhaft, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Auf keinen Fall in den Gryffindorturm. Harry war dort und er war der letzte, den sie sehen wollte.

_Er ist an allem Schuld._

Sie bog in einen Gang ein, immer noch nicht darauf achtend, wohin sie lief.

Ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

_Nicht an Harry Potter denken, nicht an Harry Potter denken. Er ist ein großes Arschloch..._

Plötzlich stieß sie irgendwo gegen. Erschrocken blickte sie auf, in die dunklen braunen Augen von Blaise Zabini. Sie kannte ihn nicht gerade gut. Wusste nur, dass er in Rons Jahrgang ging und ein Slytherin war. Er war nicht besonders groß, aber dennoch einen Kopf größer als Ginny.

‚Tschuldigung' war alles was sie hervorbringen konnte. Alles, was noch schlimmer war an Harry zu denken, war in einen Konflikt mit einem Slytherin zu geraten. Hatte sie nicht schon genug Probleme, ohne diese verdammten Schlangengesichter! Sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe. Sie war schon dabei sich von ihm weg zu drehen, wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen und weiter in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Doch sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sanft zurückzog. ‚Was'n los mit dir Weasley?'

* * *

Er hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Ihm gesagt, dass er keine Lust auf den dunklen Lord hätte. Das er kein kleiner Arschkriecher werden wolle, so wie sein Vater einer sei.

Er hatte viele Worte gesagt, die er sich nicht einmal erträumt hätte zu sagen. Nicht in der Gegenwart seines Vaters. Aber Dumbledore konnte er vertrauen.

Der Schulleiter meinte, er solle gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Spionieren. Traute er sich das zu? Würde er tatsächlich ein Verräter werden? Hatte er nicht Angst vor dem bösen dunklen Lord?

Er hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass er keines Falls die Seiten wechseln würde. Er würde zusehen, als objektiver Beobachter. Keine eigene Meinung haben. Sich nicht einmischen. Keine Probleme.

Auf seine Antwort hin wirkte er nicht zufrieden.

_Von wegen gut gegen böse. Jede Seite will gewinnen. Egal wie viel Verluste es geben würde._

Er ließ einen Seufzer seinerseits vernehmen. Was sollte er tun?

_Nichts. Ich werde vorläufig nichts tun._

* * *

Konnte das sein? Konnte sich wirklich ein Slytherin für die Leiden anderer interessieren?

Er tat es anscheinend. Denn sie gingen in einen leerstehenden Klassenraum und unterhielten sich. Für Ginny war es zuerst ein beklemmendes Gefühl gewesen. Aber sie wurde lockerer, konnte fast schon offen reden.

Er ging auf sie ein und war sehr nett. Unerwartet nett.

_Slytherin das Haus der Tücke und List,_

_traue ihnen nicht, _

_denn sie sind ungewiss._

‚Weasley, ich weiß was dir helfen könnte. Doch dazu musst du mir vertrauen. Und ich denke für Vertrauen ist es noch zu früh. Wann wollen wir uns das nächste Mal unterhalten?'

Das alles sagte er so, als sei es das normalste der Welt, sich mit einem Slytherin in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer zu unterhalten. Nicht das sie etwas gegen ihn hatte. Er sah gut aus, dunkle Augen, wuschelige Haare, nicht zu groß und auch sportlich. Doch er war eben nicht Harry. Und sie wusste nicht, was er von ihr erwartete!

Außerdem... konnte sie ihm trauen? Er, ein Slytherin. Er könnte einen üblen Plan aushecken, dem sie in die Falle getapst ist.

So wird es sein. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein?

‚Ich muss gehen, Zabini. War nett sich mit dir zu unterhalten, aber auch einmalig. Tschüss.', sie eilte aus dem Raum, ging den Flur zurück und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

‚Du kannst nicht entfliehen, er bekommt dich ohnehin... Ginny.'

* * *

Ron hechtete durchs Schloss. Er musste Harry und Hermione schnell finden. Dumbledore hatte ihn aufgegabelt und gesagt, er würde sofort ein Treffen des Ordens einleiten. Irgendetwas muss geschehen sein, aber was?

Er sprintete um die Ecke und hätte fast Ginny umgerannt, die leicht fertig aussah.

‚Komm mit und beeile dich!', raunte er ihr zu.

Gemeinsam und außer Atem kamen sie am Portrait der fetten Dame an.

‚Ananascreme', japste Ron hervor und das Portrait sprang zur Seite.

Er sprang schnell hinein, nicht darauf achtend, ob Ginny ihm folgte und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppen der Schlafsäle hoch.

‚Harry!', er stieß die Tür seines Schlafsaales auf. ‚HARRY! Dumbledore... Er muss uns .. sprechen... Versammlung ... Orden ...'

‚Hol erst einmal Luft bevor du mir deine „Neuigkeiten" mitteilen willst.'

‚Du sollst mitkommen, in Dumbledores Büro. Wir werden dann mit Flohpulver zum Grimmauldplace reisen und eine Besprechung abhalten. Irgendwas ist passiert, etwas schlimmes.'

‚Na klar ist etwas passiert.', kam es von der Tür. Harry und Ron sahen sich erschrocken um.

‚Mione, wie meinst du das?', fragte Harry.

‚So wie ich es sage. Cornelius Fugde ist heute tot aufgefunden worden. Muggelmord, das Ministerium schließt die Tatsache aus, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer der Täter ist. Es sei nicht seine Art, aber lasst es euch von Dumbledore erklären. Und beeilt euch, es ist dringend.'

* * *

‚Kann es tatsächlich sein, dass Voldemort es lustig finden könnte, so zu töten?', fragte Ron in den Raum. Er blickte in viele versteinerte Gesichter - ratlose Gesichter.

‚Nun ja, Ronald, es ist ziemlich gerissen, auf solche Art einen Mord zu verüben. Er muss sich das sehr lange überlegt haben, bevor er so gehandelt hat. Aber nicht der Mord, als Muggelart verpackt, ist das schlimme. Nein, das schlimme ist, dass wir ohne Zaubereiminster sind. Wir sind verwundbar und es bleibt noch die Frage: Wer soll die Nachfolge antreten?'

Noch mehr ratlose Gesichter.

* * *

Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett im Grimmauldplace. Vorläufig gab es keinen Zaubereiminister. Es war eine verzwickte Situation und Ginny selbst hatte Angst. Angst vorm Bösen und Unberechenbaren. Was würde passieren, wenn Voldemort gewinnen würde? Eine schreckliche tyrannische Herrschaft, so wie früher? Ginny war froh, dass sie dieses ‚früher' nur aus Erzählungen kannte - dass sie es nie erlebt hatte.

_Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein._

Sie blickte sich im Schlafzimmer um. Eigentlich teilte sie sich dieses mit Hermione. Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum ordentlich gemachten Bett des anderen Mädchens, aber diese hatte ja nie Zeit.

_Keine Zeit für ihre beste Freundin, welch Ironie. _

Ginny war in letzter Zeit oft alleine, zu oft. Sehnte sie sich nicht nach einer Schulter, sei sie nun männlich oder weiblich, an der sie sich ausweinen konnte! Der sie alles erzählen konnte, egal was? Einer Person, der sie alles geben würde. Ihre ganze Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit. Doch so einen Menschen sollte es anscheinend nicht für Ginny geben. Sie dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach, wie traurig und sinnlos ihr Leben war, als sie draußen auf dem Flur Stimmen hörte. Dumbledore unterhielt sich mit jemanden, dessen Stimme sie nicht erkannte.

Auch wenn es sich nicht gehörte zu spionieren, zumindest nicht in den eigenen Reihen, hatte Ginny ja doch nichts besseres vor. In Selbstmitleid zu versinken war auch keine Lösung. Darum tat sie das einzig Richtige. Leise öffnete und schloss sie ihre Zimmertür und schlich sich zum Geländer. Sie konnte nun hervorragend auf den großen kreisförmigen Eingang des Hauses blicken. Sie erkannte Dumbledore und ...

_Das gibt es doch nicht! Was macht der denn hier!_

* * *

_A/N: Joa hab ja versprochen, dass es ein 2. Chap bzw. noch mehr geben wird. ich hoffe mal ihr findet es nicht zu sehr bescheuert oder so... Jedenfalls entstand die geschichte nach Band 5 und im Band 5 habe ich Harry gehasst.. was sich ejtzt schon wieder geändert hat.. aber deswegen kommt Harry hier in dieser Geschichte ein bisschen Scheiße rüber.. nicht wundern oder ägern.. KK wenn ihr wollt, dass ich noch mehr Chaps zu der Story schreibe, dann drückt auf den GO-Knopf und hinterlasst mir ein review.. oder auch 2 -smile-_


End file.
